


Founding A Foundation

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Domestic, Exposition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after telling Danny she loves him, we get a glimpse of their home life, as well as C.J.'s work getting Franklin Hollis's foundation going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founding A Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Starring Rashida Jones as Mattison. :) This is kind of filler-y too, but I promise the next chapter is big.

**March 16, 2007**

“Have you seen my hairbrush?” CJ was rushing around the apartment as Danny exited the bedroom one morning in mid-March, her blazer buttoned haphazardly and a single earring hanging from her left ear.

“You can borrow mine,” Danny offered, calling out to her as he took a step into the kitchen, planning to fetch her some semblance of breakfast.

CJ made a face. “It's too rough,” she muttered to herself, starting to dig through drawers. “A _ha_.”

“You know, we've talked about this,” Danny told her teasingly, handing her a bagel and a coffee. “You don't really need to worry about being _late_ , you're the boss.”

“Sure, but - the earlier I get there, the earlier I get back,” CJ shot back, smirking.

“Ah, outfoxed _again_ ,” Danny conceded, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Here, don't forget your paper.”

“I'll try to be home by six,” CJ told him, grabbing the newspaper and her purse from the table. “Might run closer to six-thirty,” she added apologetically. “I've got a million interviews to do today, but I should at least have some funny stories to share.”

“So will they, if you don't grab another earring,” Danny replied, smiling. CJ yelped, feeling her ears.

“You wanna catch a movie tonight?” he called, as she dived back into the bedroom.

“Eh, I was going to work on packing,” CJ answered, crossing back towards him and fumbling with the second earring.

“You've got almost a week. You deserve a night off,” Danny urged. CJ softened. “I guess,” she acquiesced, shooting him a quick smile before lifting the empty glass bowl by the door. “Have you seen...?”

He lifted a few stray pieces of mail from the table in front of him, wordlessly holding up her keys. She sighed, smiling gratefully as she accepted them. “What would I do without you?”

“Eh,” Danny shrugged. “You'd still rule the world, but you'd be less cheery about it.” He smiled, as she leaned down for a quick kiss. “Better get goin',” he added, nodding her towards the door. “You're gonna be 'late.'”

* * *

CJ entered the headquarters of Franklin Hollis's company forty-five minutes later, heading over to the elevator that would take her up to her temporary office. She'd finally succeeded in finding premises for her new offshoot foundation, but it would be a couple of weeks yet before it would be ready.

“Good morning, Miss Cregg!”

“CJ,” she corrected automatically, greeting her assistant. “Did you get together that shortlist for locations we discussed?” She and Mattison had spent the better part of the last two weeks compiling research on various regions spanning across Africa. It had been grueling, as CJ tried to figure out where to start, and what places needed what level of assistance and what help would be most effective. They'd been focusing on the most central region of the continent for the time-being, but there was still _so_ much to cover.

“Already sitting on your desk,” the young woman said smoothly.

CJ smiled. Danny had been right, the girl was a keeper. “What's my first appointment?”

“Lydia Washington. Graduated first in her class from Howard University and third from Yale Law. Former ambassador to Rwanda, you invited her personally to talk to her about the lead consultation job.”

“Right,” CJ said nodding, sitting behind her desk and rifling through a folder resting on it. “Well then,” she said, looking up, the old energy flooding through her. “Let's get started.”

* * *

That night CJ got home later than usual, unlocking the door a little after seven. “Sorry,” she said ruefully, by way of greeting, walking forward to kiss Danny as he sat comfortably at the table, a book in front of him.

“That's okay. You get anything cool done today you want to brag about?” He glanced up at her, his eyes twinkling.

CJ smiled, sitting across from him. “Things are really getting off the ground,” she said earnestly. “I think I found at least half a dozen key people today, for sure. The virtue of interviewing people with Ivy-League doctorates is there's not much incompetence to wade through.”

“That's great. Any characters?”

“Well, one guy did come in wearing a belt with a glittery red buckle that said 'COCKY' on it,” CJ smirked, rolling her eyes a little. Danny raised his eyebrows.

“Well, that's sumthin'...” he agreed. “Did you still want to go see a movie? It doesn't start until 8:30, and I've got dinner keeping warm in the oven,” he commented.

“Aww, _thank_ you,” CJ said warmly, watching him stand and walk over to pull the food out.

“...You know, I never exactly needed a man to take care of me, but I have to admit I think I'm better fed now,” she joked, her expression thoughtful.

“That's not saying much,” Danny smiled, setting down a plate in front of her.

“A movie does sound good,” CJ added, as Danny started spooning potatoes onto her plate.

“Hey, did you read the paper today?” Danny asked suddenly, bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“Ahhh...no, what'd I miss?” CJ asked, starting to dig in.

“Oh, nothing in particular.” Danny smiled. CJ smiled back, tilting her head a little and wondering about the copy of The Washington Post still sitting on her desk.

 

 

**CREGG EXCELS IN NEW LEADERSHIP ROLE, AND PERSONAL “TRAINING” GOING WELL**

 

_Former correspondent Danny Concannon spoke again today about his feelings for one Miss Claudia Jean “CJ” Cregg, former White House Press Secretary and later, Chief of Staff._

“ _I've known for almost a decade how strong-willed and impassioned CJ is about her work, but it's still something to see every single time she gets involved in a project. She really just blows me out of the water. And more and more, I've been seeing her apply that same investment and fortitude into her personal life, and it's just an incredible experience to be on the receiving end of it. I'm so proud of everything she's accomplished, and there's no one else I can imagine spending my life with. I feel like the people around CJ are just inevitably motivated to do_ more _whenever she's around,” Concannon mused. “She's a powerhouse. Her resolve inspires respect, while her compassion inspires greatness. I honestly consider it a privilege to get to watch and encourage her, as she ultimately changes the world.”_

CJ read the “article” three times the next day, her eyes brimming over. She really had no idea what to do with this sappy son-of-a-bitch.

 

 

 


End file.
